


We Were Just Kids When We Fell in Love

by theleploner



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, basically an outtake of something i'm working on, grey wardens dont vanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleploner/pseuds/theleploner
Summary: For the first time in 15 years she looked over and saw someone looking back, their eyes shining with love for Leliana. "I've served the Maker," she said, notching an arrow. "We shall go to his side together."





	

"Our beloved Sister Nightingale seems to be on the track to become the next divine," Vivienne said. Sprawled out on a lounge chair next to her was Daylen, the Hero of Ferelden, with honey mussed hair, orange scruff on his jaw, and wearing form fitting clothes; he looked fit to be a king.

"I doubt she will take the throne. Leliana has other plans," he said. Vivienne chuckled softly.

"My dear, I believe it has been decided that she will be the next divine. She could do good; I do not think she will turn it down."

Daylen sat up, frowning. "I thought you said that the Inquisitor's support would be a deciding feature," he said.

"It was."

"Leliana cannot be divine. Viv. She can't," his voice cracked, and he ran his hands over his face, trying to compose himself.

"My dear, it is not as if she would forget about you," she said.

Daylen snorted. "The world would not sit back and accept the divine having a lover," he said.

"I never said it would be public."

"And the Inquisitor? She supported this?" he asked.

"Yes, but my dear, you must not rush off. Think ration--"she was cut off by Daylen, knocking over a table in his haste to leave the room.

* * *

 

The door to the war room slammed against the wall as Daylen stormed in.

"How dare you?" he roared. His face was pale, the scuff on his face looking a dark red in contrast to his skin. His hair, instead of adorably mussed instead seemed matted. The air around him was shining with magic. His dark blue eyes were fixed on the Inquisitor.

"She wants mages free. How could I not?" The Inquisitor said.

Leliana frowned. "This is about me?"

Daylen didn't hear her. "How could you not?! Are you kidding? Vivienne and Cassandra were basically begging for it!" he yelled. The magic surrounding him pulsed.

"I stand my my choice, Warden-Commander Amell," The Inquisitor said, stepping forward. "And I will not have you questioning my choices in my castle. Remove yourself from the war room before Commander Cullen and I do it for you."

Magic pulsed around Daylen, surging with his anger. "Two faced bastard," he spat. The Inquisitor stepped forward, quickly followed by Cullen. "I'm on my way out," he said. "Manage your own supplies," he stormed out of the room as quickly as he stormed in.

* * *

 

"Daylen?" Leliana's voice, soft and loving, fell onto ears that burned with anger. Their room was torn apart as Daylen ripped though their things to gather what he needed before he left.

"What?" he spat.

"Daylen, nobody will hold today against you. You're upset. We all understand."

"Do you?" he asked. His voice was laced with venom. "Do you really?"

"I'm not leaving you, love," Leliana said. Daylen shook his head in disgust.

"I believe I am doing the leaving, Leliana," he said. His breath shook when he inhaled but he tried to hide it.

Leliana closed the door tightly, then walked over to their bed and sat down, shaking slightly. "Why? Daylen, why?"

"You're going to be divine," he said, blankly.

"So? Love is one of the Maker's greatest gifts and nothing to be ashamed of. Start and end with love and everything else falls into place," she said. She was crying, although it didn't show in her voice. Daylen, too busy shoving things into a bag, didn't notice.

"You're going to be divine, Leliana. You won't even be Leliana anymore. You'll have a new name. And most importantly; us together while you're divine is wrong. And you know it," it felt like something had been ripped from Daylen's stomach, like some part of him was now missing.

"I could change that. I could make it --"

"You're lying to yourself," he said, cutting her off. "It's wrong and you know it."

"Daylen, please. At least tell me where you're going. Please. Please," she was crying harder now. Satisfied his bag was packed properly, he straightened and turned to her.

"Vigils Keep," he said. Quietly, he sat next to her and took her hand in his. "I love you. But I can't stay. I'm sorry," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

Leliana said nothing, and Daylen stood, grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. He turned around just before he left. "I support this. You. You'll make a great divine. I'm leaving because I want you to be divine, I want you to be good at it, and I don't want them to question you because of us," he said.

"What of your calling?" Leliana asked, voice thick.

"It will take me when it comes," he said.

Standing, Leliana looked at him, heart broken.

"Tell me. When it comes. Before it takes you. I... I will always love you, Daylen. At least let me say good bye then."

Daylen nodded. "I will write to you," he said.

 

* * *

 

Divine Victoria received one letter about 15 years after Daylen Amell left the Inquisition. For a while, she slipped back into being Leliana and sneaked off to Vigils Keep.

"Daylen," she breathed. Seeing him for the first time in 15 years was a shock. His eyes were sunken, his skin pale and stretched. His hair was thinning and for once he looked clean shaven.

"I waited, my love," he said. "For you to come say goodbye."

Tears sprang to Leliana's eyes as she looked at the man she loved. "This is really it then?" she asked. Daylen nodded.

They feasted that night, in the keep. The celebrated a life well lived. Tales Daylen's accomplishments were told, and for the first time in years Leliana picked up a lute and sung. For the first time in 15 years she looked over and saw someone looking back, their eyes shining with love for _Leliana_.

The next day, she followed him down.

"I've served the Maker," she said, notching an arrow. "We shall go to his side together."

Daylen smiled, and made fire dance across his sword. "Together sounds nice."

Divine Victoria died the death of a Grey Warden.

 


End file.
